


Something Else Entirely

by legendaryroar



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/F, Flirting, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 16:24:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15561735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legendaryroar/pseuds/legendaryroar
Summary: Lotor's former generals abandon Haggar and come seeking peace with Lotor. He happens to be at the Castle of Lions when they approach him. (written pre-s6)





	Something Else Entirely

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Giraffvinu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giraffvinu/gifts).
  * Translation into Suomi available: [Jotain aivan muuta](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14252760) by [Giraffvinu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giraffvinu/pseuds/Giraffvinu)



“Fuck,” Allura cursed softly, before sucking her lower lip into her mouth to bite so she wouldn’t say it again. Keith was right. That word felt better to say than quiznak. Particularly when faced with the lithe form of a part-Galran draping itself over the furniture in an almost suggestive manner. When suddenly realising how appealing that looked, even though it was someone she most assuredly did not want to be appreciating.

Acxa’s ears twitched as if she’d heard Allura speak. Shifting her focus away from Lotor and Shiro across the room, she met Allura’s gaze, and then her lips curved into a smirk.

Well then. There was nothing ‘almost’ suggestive about that, Allura thought, biting her lip harder and shifting her attention back to Lotor and Shiro, trying to focus on what they were saying.  They were too far away for the words to be clear, but if she altered the structure of her ears _just so_ , then she could pick up their words without them even knowing.

But even hearing the words clearly didn’t make them any easier to comprehend, as her mind lingered on what she was trying not to look at. Was that the strategy Lotor’s former generals were executing? Flirt with whoever they could until everyone forgot they had temporarily sided with Haggar?

A poor strategy. They were all part-Galran, some more Galran than others. Such tricks wouldn’t work. Not even after Keith and Lotor had proven that not all Galra were evil.

“Did you just use a human curse word?”

Allura startled badly enough she pierced her lips with her teeth. Acxa, who had moved closer without a sound from her perch on the edge of the table, reached out while making a strange sound. Sort of like a cluck and a huff. Pidge made that sound sometimes, Allura remembered. Only when Pidge did it, it didn’t sound so..

“Is this how you all train then? Inflict pain on yourselves to become stronger?” Acxa asked, brushing her thumb gently along Allura’s lip, and then showing her the small smear of blood on it.

“I beg your pardon?” Allura said, her voice emerging rather more breathlessly than she’d have liked. “Did no one explain how rude it is to touch someone with whom you are not allied? Are none of you capable of social decency?”

Acxa only seemed amused by her words, instead of rebuffed. “Not allied _yet_ ,” she said, her voice dropping until it almost sounded like a purr. “Does that mean that once we are allied, I may touch with no fuss?”

For a moment, Allura founded for a response. How dare this Galra, or part-Glara, she reminded herself firmly, flirt with her. Did she not realise who she was talking to? Did she not realise that with one word, Allura could surely send the fallen Generals on their way. Or maybe even convince Lotor to imprison them. They had betrayed him after all, and whatever benefit he saw in their return surely couldn’t be worth sacrificing his alliance with Allura and the other Paladins of Voltron.

“Tread carefully, _Galra_ ,” she said, low and serious. “Don’t forget who is holding the power here.”

“Oh, I know exactly who is holding all the power here,” Acxa said. “Why do you think I’m over here, grovelling?”

Allura snorted before she could stop herself. An unattractive and undignified sound that would hardly enforce her upper hand.

“You call this grovelling? You don’t know the meaning of the word. Lotor pampered you like pets,” she sneered. “You’re quite without intelligence if you think I’m so easily swayed.”

That, again, seemed to amuse Acxa, and she leaned even closer, until their bodies were brushing.

“You haven’t really seen me grovel yet, I was just seeing how you’d react,” Acxa purred. “Would you like to see me grovel? See a Galra bend to your will?” One of her hands drifted down Allura’s side, and shivers erupted in its wake. “Maybe after, I’ll show you what it is to be truly pampered, _Princess_. It would be a pleasure for someone as beautiful and powerful as you.”

“ _Acxa!_ ”

Acxa jerked back, and the tension that had been building between them like a storm broke at once. They both turned to see Lotor looking over with a dark expression. Without another word, Acxa stepped away and returned to lounging against the table. Lotor watched her closely for a moment, and then Allura.

It seemed like he was checking if she was okay, and she felt her back stiffen. Setting her face in a superior expression, she raised her chin a little. While it was Lotor’s decision whether to welcome his generals back into the fold or not, she wouldn’t hesitate to walk over and give him her opinion on the matter. It irked her that he was consulting with Shiro and not her, but those two had been oddly close ever since the Kral Zera, and it wasn’t worth risking their newly found peace to intervene yet.

Lotor found whatever answer he was looking for in her expression, and then turned back to continue conferring quietly with Shiro while the generals and Paladins watched on from their various locations about the room.

Suddenly reminded of their presence, and annoyed that she’d become so absorbed in whatever game Acxa was playing, Allura looked around. They all appeared to be equally distracted with each other, or with the other generals, and didn’t seem to be paying Allura or Acxa any mind at all.

After taking a moment to stiffen her spine again, Allura looked back at Acxa.

As if waiting, Acxa was already watching her. Without hesitation, she winked, and Allura felt her expression shift to a glare. At the same time, she felt her body grow a little hotter, and let her glare darken. Attracted to a Galra? Unacceptable. She should know better, even if she was working on having an open mind after getting to know Keith and Lotor better.

There was such a thing as a too-open mind.

Once more, Acxa only seemed amused by her response. Then, in a move that made Allura not know how to feel, she lifted her thumb to her lips and slipped it into her mouth. Remembering what was on her thumb, Allura felt she should be appalled, but watching Acxa gently suck off her blood, and then, it seemed, bite her thumb, she only felt hotter. It was a blatant display of desire. Desire perhaps not shackled by the need to survive.

It wasn’t grovelling or pampering. It was something else entirely. And _that_ , despite her better judgement, she wouldn’t mind seeing at a more appropriate time.

**Author's Note:**

> Re-posted from an old account to this, my new one. I wrote this for a Finnish rarepair fest for @beelsebutt to cover a pairing that a writer pulled out of, had never even thought of them before, but damn, I ship this now!
> 
> You can find me at [@legendaryroar](http://legendaryroar.tumblr.com) on tumblr.


End file.
